


Thinking Of You, You're So Pretty

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Junhui, Hand Jobs, Hao is the most supportive bf, Light Angst, M/M, Meanie are Chans adoptive parents, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo have been together for years, but when Junhui and Minghao move in, they cant help the feelings they start to have for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jun's pronouns switch around a lot throughout this fic, just so yall know. 
> 
> So um, at 5 am the original idea was Chan bringing his friends home to meet his Mingyu and Wonwoo....and then at around 6 am it ended up being like this. 
> 
> dont like, please dont read

Mingyu and Wonwoo adopt Chan when he’s almost fourteen years old. His parents were friends of Wonwoo’s family, and he didn't want to see the kid he had watched grow up all of his life end up in foster care because of events that he couldn't help. Wonwoo was two years out of college, and Mingyu was only one, but they made it work, and it doesn't take much from Wonwoo to convince Mingyu for them to take the kid that's practically his cousin in. 

 

As Wonwoo and Chan sit in the parking garage of Wonwoo and Mingyu’s apartment together, Wonwoo turns to look at Chan, tells him that one day the three of them will be living in a nice house together instead, and that he’ll get to have the biggest room.

 

Two years later, on Chan’s birthday, Wonwoo and Mingyu buy a nice house. It’s only a few miles away from the college that Chan wants to go to when he graduates high school. It has a garden that Wonwoo plants vegetables and herbs in for Mingyu to cook with, and four bedrooms upstairs, and Chan gets the biggest one, even though he protests at first. Wonwoo turns one of the empty rooms into a office/library for the three of them, all of them having their own desks and bookcase. Six months before they bought the house, Chan  finished his grief counseling. It probably doesn't take most people more than two years to finish, but Mingyu and Wonwoo don't push him, because they see that Chan is actually getting better, is happier and smiling more.

 

Chan is in college now, he’s living at home, he drives Mingyu’s old white Honda to school on the four days a week he has classes. Teaching him how to drive had been a hellish experience, with Wonwoo sitting in the backseat with a stone face and Mingyu in the passenger seat, shrieking every time the car had jerked. 

 

Their Chan has always been more on the quiet side, not as bad as Wonwoo, but much less sociable than Mingyu is. So it surprises them both, when Chan asks them if he can introduce some of his friends to them. It doesn't surprise them, though, to find out that they’re all seniors. Older kids always flocked to Chan. In high school the only friend he had ever had was in his freshman year. Jisoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were all seniors too, and they adored Chan, but they graduated and went to a school far away, keeping Chan company through Skype and text messages all through high school, and even now. 

 

Wonwoo wasn't completely sure, but he thinks he remembers Chan having friends over for parties and such at his house before his parents died. It makes Wonwoo feel bad, he worries, he almost starts to think that they embarrass Chan, but Mingyu tells him they’re both cool as heck and  _ why would Chan feel bad about having gay guardians, when he’s as straight as a circle?  _ Wonwoo had to agree with that, and he rationalizes that losing their parents would make any kid change. 

 

“Channie,” calls Mingyu as he flips through his self made scrapbook of receipts. “Is there any food allergies I need to know?”

 

“Jun can't have eggplant, and Minghao hyung doesn't eat cold noodles.” says Chan, not looking up from his textbook. Wonwoo feels proud at that, one of the best things he had ever taught Chan was good studying habits. The only down part is that every page or so, he stops to look at his phone, which makes Wonwoo looks at the clock. His friends aren't supposed to be here until seven, and it’s only five thirty, so he has to ask. 

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Chan looks up so fast one might have thought he’d been electrocuted, but he just shakes his head and gives Wonwoo a smile. “Um...yeah, I was just checking the time.” Every five minutes? “I’m gonna go study in the office for awhile.” 

 

A hour and a half later, Wonwoo watches as a black car pulls into their driveway. Mingyu calls him in to help him set up the table  _ quickly,  _ and ends up being the one who opens the door when their guests finally knock.

 

The first one has really soft looking short black and is wearing a skirt, the middle one has tattoos poking out of the collar of his shirt, and the shortest one is making Mingyu feel  _ suspicious.  _

 

Mingyu isn't surprised, they're the exact kind of people Chan would befriend and bring home to meet him and Wonwoo. He’s already decided that he likes them before they open their mouths. Except maybe for that little one, Mingyu makes sure to make a mental note about him. Mingyu isn't able to figure out why he doesn't feel all that friendly towards the smaller one, not until Chan comes running down the stairs, dressed in short tan shorts and a nice blue shirt with his hair nicely down, and hugs the smallest one instantly. 

 

He takes even more notes on how low the little ones hands are on Chan’s waist when he hugs him back. 

 

Wonwoo is at his shoulder, and he takes a look at the other two. 

 

“Nice skirt,” Wonwoo says kindly, admiring the black pleated material. They both notice the very possessive hand the tattooed one has on their waist. 

 

The things Wonwoo and Mingyu know about Chan’s friends already are as followed. One, their names are Soonyoung, Junhui, and Minghao. Two, Minghao and Junhui are from China. Three, one of them is genderfluid. 

 

“Thank you,” They reply, giving them both a shy smile. 

 

Chan has finally pulled himself off of shortie. “Junnie~ Is that new? I told you, you didn't have to dress up for this. You look pretty though.”

 

“Minghao bought it for me,” Junhui replies, grabbing the hand that they assume belongs to Minghao that's around their waist. “I had to wear it.”

 

“Hyungs, this is Junhui. And their boyfriend Minghao.” Chan says, gesturing to  and then gesturing to the one witch tattoos so yes-that one is Minghao. Which means-

 

Chan is suddenly sporting a dark blush that's dimmed down by the foundation and concealer he has packed on, “And this is Soonyoung.” 

 

Wonwoo waves at them over Mingyu’s shoulder. “Nice to meet all of you. I’m Wonwoo, and this is Mingyu.” He adds, noticing that Mingyu isn't going ahead and introducing them like he normally does. “Dinner is all ready, please come in.” He grabs Mingyu by the shoulders and drags him out of the way, letting Chan lead his friends into their dining room. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks Mingyu, keeping his voice low.

 

“That small one-”

 

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo corrects.

 

“Yeah, that one. He and Chan are….touchy.” Mingyu says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

 

“So what?” Wonwoo asks, surprising Mingyu. “He’s in college now, he can have a boyfriend if he wants too.” 

 

“What if I’m not ready for him to have a boyfriend?” Mingyu pouts.

 

Wonwoo doesn't say that he’s not completely sure if he’s ready for Chan to have a boyfriend either, and instead grabs Mingyu by the hand and leads him into the dining room, where Minghao is pulling out a chair for Junhui, making sure their seated comfortable before taking his own seat next to them. 

 

Dinner is nowhere near as awkward as Wonwoo feared it might be. It’s not only the four kids who speak, Wonwoo and Mingyu are able to be interesting and relatable enough to be included in their conversation naturally. There is something that distracts Wonwoo throughout dinner, but it’s the not same thing that distracts Mingyu, which is the glances and subtle touches exchanged between Chan and Soonyoung. 

 

It’s Junhui. And Minghao.

 

Wonwoo can't stop himself from watching them out of the corner of his eye. The way they interact with one another is enticing, the way that Minghao’s voice becomes softer when he responds to something Junhui says, the way Junhui picks up their spoon to feed Minghao the food right off of their own plate and Minghao lets them even though he clearly isn't the type to like that kind of thing, and the way they are clearing holding hands underneath the table, but don't seem to care if anyone else notices. Junhui is really beautiful, long and curled eyelashes that send shadows down on their cheeks, clear and glowing skin, curved lips painted red with a lip tint, their big doe eyes showing every emotion as they speak. Their voice is cute, a little high pitched and very sweet. And Minghao. He’s thin, but Wonwoo sees how his shirt hugs his defined biceps and chest, he has a strong and defined jawline, thin but big hands, hair that’s been bleached to hell and back and that is almost white that's styled cooly but also quite neatly. He has a face that would probably be cute, if he wasn't sporting such serious and and intense expressions all the time with it. 

 

Their eyes meet accidentally, when Wonwoo is busy watching how Junhui’s earrings jingle whenever they move their head. At first, Minghao looks confused, but his eyes harden instantly when he realizes that Wonwoo is looking at Junhui. 

 

Wonwoo quickly looks away, and instead meets eyes with Chan. 

 

“By the way,” Chan says, cutting off all other conversations happening at the table. “I wanted to ask you, hyung, about the room you were thinking of renting out.” 

 

“What about it?” Wonwoo asks. It was something he has only mentioned in passing a few times to Chan, Mingyu and him only have a handful of interested people, and it’s still open to rent, in theory. 

 

“I was wondering if ummm maybe? You would rent it out to Minghao hyung and Junhui?” Before Wonwoo is able to even think, Chan drills on. “They’ve been crashing with Soonyoung hyung since the start of the year, and living in the dorms isn't-I mean, living in the dorms isn't idle, I mean they  _ are _ seniors. And it’s not like they really need more than one room and….yeah.” Chan trails off, giving hopeful looks back and forth to him and Mingyu. 

 

“How much is the room?” Minghao asks suddenly. 

 

“Um,” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, who gives a little shrug, showing that he doesn't have any objection at the prospect of the couple living in their spare room. “Between  ₩150,000 and ₩200,000 a month.” 

 

Minghao lets out a low hum of approval, and then looks at Junhui. “What do you think, baby?” 

 

“That's too little money,” They reply, frowning.“What about-

 

“Anyways,” Minghao intervenes, before Junhui can try and offer them more money. Wonwoo doesn't mind, if he makes college students pay any more than that, he’d feel like a real thief. “If you’d take us, we’d love to have the room, hyung.” 

 

“All there is is a little interview to pass, if you don't mind?” Wonwoo says. 

 

“Of course not.” replies Minghao. For some reason, Junhui shots Minghao a concerned look. But Minghao ignores it, because Wonwoo sees Minghao look at Junhui, so he guesses it was alright for him to ignore as well. 

 

……. 

 

Minghao and Junhui, just like Chan, have no classes on Fridays. Wonwoo is running late, so Mingyu is doing the interview, trying to act like he doesn't notice Chan listening from the kitchen. The only problem is, Mingyu can't find the list of question that Wonwoo usually asks the people who come in for interviews, so Mingyu had frantically looked up “Rental Application Questions” and printed them out so he looks professional sitting there with the paper in his hand. 

 

Junhui and Minghao seem to be buying that he’s prepared though. 

 

“What is your monthly income?” The paper assures Mingyu that this question is not invasive because, as a landlord, he needs to make sure his tenants can pay their rent every month. He still feels bad about asking though. Thank god they were already nearing the end of this. 

 

So far, they had cleared everything. Just one more question after this. 

 

“About  ₩1,800,000.”  Minghao answers.

 

Mingyu whistles. “Wow, you kids must work a lot. And with school on top of it? That must be hard.” 

 

‘Yeah,” Minghao answers, not meeting Mingyu’s eyes, but Mingyu doesn't really notice. 

 

“All right, you cleared that one.” Mingyu says, pretending to write something down. “This is the last one. Have either of you ever been arrested?” 

 

The problem begins here. Mingyu expects them to say no straight away, maybe for one of them to laugh in surprise. But that isn't what happens. There's a very long, very awkward pause, that Mingyu can't ignore.

 

He looks up, Minghao looks guilty as all hell and Junhui looks panicked beyond belief. 

 

“No!” Junhui blurts out. Even Mingyu doesn't fall for that.

 

“Baby,” Minghao says. “We can't lie, alright? To tell you the truth, sir, I was arrested at the end of last semester, when I went to register for classes this semester. I wasn't convicted though.” 

 

“Do you regret what you did?” Mingyu asks, because it's one of the things they suggest to ask. 

 

“No.” Minghao says, without even thinking it over. Mingyu can tell he’s being honest. 

 

“Minghao!” Junhui protests. “Stop it!” 

 

“What were you arrested for?”

“Assault. A classmate of mine insulted Junhui, we fought, he broke my nose and one of my fingers, I broke his wrist and one of his ribs. Both of us got arrested, but the charges were dropped.” Minghao admits, ignoring Junhui’s pleading with him to just stop talking, please. 

 

“Minghao really isn't a violent person,” Junhui tells Mingyu, sounding like they're going to cry. “ _ Really _ . He was just protecting me, he always protects me.” Junhui’s voice breaks on the last word and they hide their face in Minghao’s shoulder. 

 

The thing is, Mingyu can tell Minghao isn't a violent or bad kid. Both of them are well behaved and respectful, they would have to be for Chan to befriend them. Plus, if Mingyu was in Minghao’s place at the time, he would have to admit that he would have done the same exact thing Minghao had done. 

 

“Can you move in over the weekend?” 

 

The three of them (And Chan, if the sound of a bowl shattering in the kitchen is any indication) all jump in shock at the sudden voice. 

 

Wonwoo comes around to sit with Mingyu, taking the papers from his hands and flipping through them too fast to have been able to actually read them. “Mmm,” Wonwoo hums. “Everything looks to be in order. This weekend?” He asks them again. 

 

Junhui nods into Minghao’s shoulder. 

 

….

 

Minghao and Junhui show up the next day mid afternoon, their trunk and backseat filled to the brim with boxes and suitcases. They insist that they can take everything upstairs themselves, but Mingyu, Wonwoo and Chan all take something to carry upstairs. 

 

Mingyu didn't mean to do it. He really didn't. 

 

Junhui is wearing a light washed denim mini skirt, and of course, that wasn't the problem, they can wear whatever they want to wear. Mingyu’s walking up the stairs behind them, when something falls out of the bag they’re carrying, when they bent over to pick it up, Mingyu could see right up their skirt. 

 

He can’t get those pink fucking panties out of his goddamn head. They look silky, and they might have been lined with white lace. Mingyu’s cock twitches just thinking about the sight, and he feels horrible and guilty. Junhui is a college senior, so Mingyu isn't that much older than him. But they have a very protective boyfriend who will kick anyone's ass for them, and Mingyu is in a long term relationship. 

 

Mingyu doesn't look at other people besides Wonwoo, he hasn't even thought about it in all the years they’ve been dating. 

 

The three of them leave the couple alone to unpack their things, even go out to see a movie to give them privacy, just because it's their first day. When their home, Mingyu immediately goes into the kitchen, 

 

“Wonwoo, can you ask Minghao and Junhui if they want pork or chicken for dinner?” Cooking for five people seems really exciting, and he’s desperately searching for anything to take his mind off of his guilt. 

 

Wonwoo hums as he sets down his things, and then goes upstairs. Their bedroom is at the end of the hall, so he doesn't notice it at first. The sounds of the television and pots and pan from downstairs drown out the noise to, until he’s right at the door. 

 

The creaking of the bed, and the voices. 

 

“Daddy, aaahhh oh my god,” Whimpering and gasping. “Harder, please, daddy.” 

 

“Be quiet, Junnie.” Minghao scolds, followed by the sound of a slap. 

 

It just makes Junhui cry louder. 

 

Wonwoo runs down the hallway and down the stairs as quietly as he can, his whole face burning and feeling guilty because of the ache in his pants. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Mall date? Minghao did. 
> 
> junhui and minghao are both lame and have v sexual senses of humor

Minghao wakes up Junhui by clapping his hands wildly over their head. “Mall day mall day mall day mall day,” He sings happily, standing over them on the mattress. 

 

“Shut up,” Junhui says. “We don't have to go to the mall the moment it opens, let me sleep,” Junhui says, hiding their face in the nearest pillow. 

 

“But baby there's a sale on boots today and if we don't get you at least four pairs I’m going to cry myself to sleep all winter long,” Minghao says dramatically, throwing himself down on top of them. 

 

Junhui lifts their head up. “I’m sorry, did someone say boot sale?”

 

“I did,” Minghao says. 

 

“Damn you, my one weakness,” Junhui says, rolling off of the bed and taking Minghao with them. 

 

…..

 

“Minghao,” Junhui says, calling over their boyfriend. Minghao looks away from the wall of pastel hats in front of him and follows Junhui’s voice over to a rack of skirts.  They already have three pairs of distressed mom jeans laying over one of their arms, but they hold up two different skirts, one of them a dolphin hem in mauve and the other a baby pink lace up. “Which one do you like better?” 

 

“I’ll buy you both of them,” Minghao says, already picturing the tops and shoes that Junhui could wear them with. 

 

“Hao,” Junhui says. “We’ve talked about this, you don't always have to buy me my clothes. I have money from the bookstore and that mom sends me,” 

 

“I love buying you clothes though,” Minghao says, taking both of the skirts and holding them both in his arms. Minghao and Junhui went shopping pretty much almost every single weekend, and they wouldn't leave until Minghao decided Junhui had enough new clothes.

 

Minghao had been a fashion major after all, and Junhui has always been his favorite model. Junhui didn't  have any particular set in stone taste in fashion, so it’s  easy for Minghao to convince them to let him dress them up pretty much every day. Though, Minghao wishes he didn't have to put Junhui in clothes from Forever21 and H&M every single day, they really deserve to be wearing the most expensive and high-end things, is what he believes. 

 

Is it weird Minghao’s dream is to be able to buy Junhui one of those hand painted leather Gucci skirts? He has the habit of scrolling through Gucci’s online store and picking out things he wishes he could buy for Junhui in the dead of the night, but that's what he wishes he could get them the most.

 

“You should save your money for school,” Junhui says softly, taking both of the skirts back from him and resting them over their arm. 

 

“Babe, we don't even know if they’ll let me back in,” Minghao says, rolling his eyes. 

 

“They will,” Junhui assures him, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Today they’re wearing one of Minghao’s shirts tucked into a pair of cuffed boyfriend jeans, but Minghao had insisted they pair them with their yellow wedges, so they were a good four or inches taller than Minghao at the moment. 

Minghao hums in response, because he really doubts in, and turns around to look at more skirts. By the time they leave, Minghao had picked out a faux suede mini skirt in charcoal, a black overall skirt, and a light washed button down skirt and adds it to the pile. That he quickly grabs from Junhui’s arms and rushes over to the cashier before they can tell him off, quickly taking out his wallet and stepping back and forth so Junhui couldn't cut him off. 

 

“Minghao,” They scold him, smacking their foot against the floor. 

 

“You can buy your own boots,” He tells them, linking arms with them as they leave the store. 

 

“That shit adds up,” Junhui tells them as they walk past a few stores. 

 

“The jeans were on sale,” Minghao says. “This was practically a steal day,”

 

“You’re impossible.” Junhui scolds him, but they stop in the middle of the walkway to kiss him full and hard on the lips. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, baby,” Minghao says, and then he stops walking. “Oh no.”

 

“What is it?” Junhui asks, worried.

 

“I didn't get you any of the maxi skirts!”

 

“Oh my god, Minghao.” 

 

….

 

“Chan’s dads are hot,” Junhui tells him when they're in the food court. Minghao has the bags from Forever21 next to him-and yes, he went back for the maxi skirts. He got three of them, and one of them is in floral print! Which Junhui looks  _ adorable  _ in. 

 

“Does he call them his dad’s?” Minghao says. 

 

“No, but you know what you mean,” Junhui says, slurping on their milkshake. “They're really cute, and a lot younger than I thought.”

 

“I know,” Minghao says. “When Chan told me they were young I thought they were gonna be in like, their mid-thirties, not late twenties.” 

 

“Does this mean we can adopt a small child soon?” Junhui teases Minghao. 

 

“If you want,” Minghao says seriously and Junhui’s eyes go soft. They love Minghao so much, he really would do anything for them, just to make them happy, sometimes Junhui thinks they don't deserve such a perfect boyfriend. Seriously, what have they ever done to deserve him? “But back to the more important topic,” Minghao says, pulling them out of their thoughts. “Who’s hotter? Me or them?”

 

Junhui leans across the table to whisper in his ear, “Daddy, no one is sexier than you are.” 

 

“No one except you, baby,” Minghao replies with a smirk once Junhui has sat back down. 

 

“True,” Junhui laughs. 

 

Mingyu takes a bite of his burger. “Mingyu is pretty hot though,” 

 

“Wonwoo could have this Gucci thrussy,” Junhui says, which makes Minghao choke on a fry because he snorts so suddenly. 

 

“Never say thrussy ever again,” Minghao laughs. 

 

“So you're against the word thrussy, but calling parts of my body Gucci is okay?” Junhui smiles. 

 

“Every part of you is Gucci, baby.”

 

“You’re so lame,” Junhui laughs, throwing one of their fries at him, which he catches with his mouth and this time doesn't choke half to death on. 

 

“Not as lame as you,” Minghao says. “You say the word thrussy.” 

 

“You love my lame ass,” Junhui says. 

 

“I love your ass,” Minghao corrects them.

 

“Rude? Hurtful? Blocked?” 

 

“But is my dick?” Minghao says, ignoring the scandalized middle aged couple that walks past their table. 

 

“I love it too much, it can stay.” 

 

“And the rest of me?” Minghao asks, running his foot up their leg. 

 

“Can sleep on the couch, I guess?” 

 

“I’ll bang Wonwoo out in the living room then.” 

 

“Go ahead, I’ll be sucking off Mingyu.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats how junhao both agree they would def sleep with meanie 
> 
> i said "this thrussy is gucci" to my friend and she wanted to block me


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Minghao sees Junhui it's during his first class of his very first day of college, in his mandatory Humanities class. They sat two seats ahead and one over from him, they had their hair grown out to a smooth bob around their shoulders and only used he/him pronouns. They always showed up ten minutes early to class and always avoided the professor's eyes when it was time for her to call on someone. 

 

Minghao finally had the guts to go and talk to them halfway through the semester, sliding into the empty seat next to them when their professor finally trusted them enough to pair off by themselves. Junhui had just been sitting there, head crouched down and shoulders stiff the moment the word  _ partners _ was said, shoulders that got even stiffer when it was then mentioned they would be responsible for finding their own partner. Everyone started moving immediately but Junhui was still as stone in their seat, hands clenched around either side of their desk, and Minghao got up without a thought and introduced himself to them. He had plastic poking out from underneath his shirt collar, his first tattoo still fresh and raw, his hair was dyed a horrid blue, he was wearing the same sweatshirt he had been wearing all week and he still had sleep in his eyes because he normally never got up before twelve. 

 

Junhui’s eyes had turned so soft at the sight of him though, so soft and thankful. They were awkward and stuttered whenever they spoke, but Minghao’s heart still pounded nervously in his chest every time they spoke or were able to glance at him. At the end of class, Minghao had to be the one who suggested that they meet up at the library that afternoon to work on their group homework together. 

 

After all of their classes that day, they met up on the second floor of the library. Junhui had arrived there first and was sitting at one of the tables, with his stuff spread out and his backpack in the chair next to him, and Minghao knew that it was to silently keep anyone other than him away. Minghao said hello to them and sat in the seat across from them, trying to stay as casual as possible in a silent effort to not increase Junhui’s anxiety. But he was barely able to do any of his work, too busy with staring at Junhui. He tried his best not to though because he could tell how self-conscious they felt underneath his gaze. 

 

Minghao asked Junhui for his number two hours later, when it was time for them to go back to their dorms. And that was the start of it all. 

A lot of things happen to them over a short number of weeks, but by the end of winter break Minghao has a significant other that's more beautiful than anyone in the entire world, who holds the stop button on his temper and who rubs his shoulders when he gets stressed and angry, one that calms him down better than anyone else ever has, and Junhui has a boyfriend and support system that could and would outdo any other, one that helps them dye and cut their hair because they’re too broke to pay someone to do it, one who buys them their first lipstick and then kisses it all off of their lips. 

…

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo also met during Mingyu’s first year of college, but they didn't have any classes together. A fact that Mingyu had depressed himself over for several moments before Wonwoo walked past the bench he was laid across and he had sprung right back up to chase after him and make conversation. 

 

A better half of that first year was spent that way, with Mingyu all but chasing Wonwoo down just to get a few words in. It wasn't that Wonwoo wasn't interested, he was on a scholarship and couldn't allow himself to be distracted by anything, especially not by giant adorable puppies with amazing arms. It wasn't til halfway through the second semester that Mingyu promised to not be a distraction that Wonwoo accepted and went out on a date with him. 

 

Mingyu broke his promise very quickly at every point he was able to, but it wasn't his fault, not really. At least half of the time it wasn't, it wasn't Mingyu that made Wonwoo spam his phone with texts and notifications at three am, and it wasn't Mingyu who made Wonwoo sit outside of Mingyu’s classroom and wait for his class to be over so that they could have lunch together. Though it was Mingyu who took away Wonwoo’s phone and sat down with him in the library with him, right across from him, silent and handsome, so he could study but also look up occasionally to look at Mingyu. And it was a plus for the younger because he could stare at Wonwoo all that he wanted while the older was working. 

 

Thankfully, Wonwoo was able to keep his grades from slipping and they spent the entire summer banging in Mingyu’s car when he drove to Wonwoo’s town nearly every weekend for a visit and eating greasy foods as they tried to work on Mingyu’s resume for a part time job. They never did finish the resume that summer, but Wonwoo would put that completely on Mingyu, because the moment his hands weren't distracted with food he would put them on Wonwoo and pull him into the backseat. 

 

…

 

It's a night that Chan is staying over at Soonyoung’s, and Mingyu and Wonwoo can hear Junhui and Minghao fucking through the thin walls, even as Mingyu holds Wonwoo by the hips and helps him move up and down on his cock. Mingyu is trying not to listen, and Wonwoo is trying not to listen, and they are both trying to not get turned on by it but they’re failing horribly. Junhui lets out a sharp cry and their eyes meet and Mingyu’s hands tighten on Wonwoo’s hips while the two of them hold eye contact and listen to the sweet whimpers and fake harsh, chiding voice until they both cum, falling apart faster than they have in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update just to let yall know i havent forgotten or abandoned this story, i promise the next one will be longer


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap has angst and discrimination in it, so if you don't want to read that please skip this chapter bc i wouldn't want to make anyone upset, even though it ends up on a happier note.

Mingyu was making them all breakfast when they heard something being thrown down the stairs. Chan froze in his seat, and then, without looking at either of them, ran over to the staircase. 

 

“Jun,” They heard Chan say warily, before running up the stairs. A moment later, something else came flying down the staircase, hitting the front door, and they heard Minghao curse and then a loud sob which made both of them stiffen. 

 

They two of them shared a look, and then Mingyu turned off the stove, leaving their eggs half cooked. Chan was standing at the top of the stairs, saying something to one of their borders, before he disappeared further down the hall. Wonwoo and Mingyu walked up the stairs cautiously, only for a disaster for them to waiting upstairs. 

 

Clothes, shoes, makeup, and the like were strewn all over the place, the door at the end of the hall was opened and Chan stood in the doorway of it. Minghao was in the hallway, picking things up and slinging them over his arm or putting it into a bag for safe keeping. When he noticed that they were there, he flinched back from them. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Minghao said. “I’ll clean everything up, he didn't mean to make a mess, he’s just having a hard time right now.” 

 

“He?” Wonwoo repeated slowly, confused. 

 

“Junhui insisted and I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore.” Minghao whispered to them. “I’m so sorry, I’ll take him out of the house right away.”

 

“What happened?” Wonwoo asked, eyeing down the hallway where the sobs were becoming louder and more distressed. Chan walked into the bedroom and the crying quieted down a bit, muffled by something. 

 

“I’ll explain later,” Minghao said. “I’m so sorry about this again, I-”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Mingyu said, bending down to help him pick up Junhui’s things. 

 

“I don't know what happened,” Minghao told them, voice small in a way that they hadn't heard before. “I just woke up and Junhui was ripping all of his clothes out of the closet and throwing his shoes out into the hallway and ruining his makeup.” Minghao held up the pair of yellow heels that Junhui had worn to the mall the other day. “These are what he threw down the stairs, if there’s any damages, I’ll pay for it.” Minghao bent down and opened up a shoebox. 

 

“Like Mingyu said, don't worry about it.” Wonwoo said. “There’s no damages. Is Junhui going to be okay?” 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Junhui came barreling down the hallway, eyes wild and hair a mess. They grabbed the shoebox out of Minghao’s hand and started screeching, 

 

“What are you doing with these? I told you to get rid of them, I don't want any of them anymore, get rid of them!” 

 

“Baby,” Minghao said. “These are your favorite shoes, though.”

 

“I don't want them! Get rid of them! I never want to see them ever again!” 

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at Minghao, unsure about what he was going to do and unsure what to do themselves as well. Minghao put down the shoes, and grabbed Junhui by the hand.

 

“What are you doing?” Junhui asked, their anger breaking, voice turning confused and sad. 

 

“We’re going for a drive, and we’re going to talk.” Minghao said firmly. 

 

Wonwoo was sure Junhui was going to protest some more, do some more yelling, but their body went limp, shoulders slaking at Minghao’s words, and they just nodded their head and let Minghao lead them down the stairs.

 

“I’ll clean up everything as soon as we get back,” Minghao told Wonwoo and Mingyu quietly as they passed by them, and the couple nodded and let them go. The house was quiet for a moment, Chan stepped out of the bedroom again, and the three of them looked at each other as they heard Minghao’s car pull out of the driveway. 

 

“Do you know what happened?” Wonwoo asked Chan, as he walked to them and wrapped his arms around Mingyu, his substitute father wrapping his arms around Chan and running a comforting hand over his head. 

 

“I’ve never really seen Jun like that,” Chan told them quietly. “I’ve seen them get upset and cry when people said things to them  in public or just days when they were having a bad day, but never like that, and I’ve never heard them tell us to use other pronouns before. I mean...they’re style changes all of the time, and they’ve told me they  have their more masculine or feminine days or days where they’re somewhere in between or don't really feel anything particular, but they’ve never told me to call them a ‘he’ before, it was so weird, and Minghao hyung was freaked out too.” Chan took a long shaky breath. “They didn't tell me what made them do that, but I was looking at their laptop right now, and it had all of these tabs open to reddit and other websites, and all of them were talking about how being gender fluid wasn't real or wasn't valid and other stupid things like that.” 

 

Wonwoo ran a hand up and down Chan’s shaking back, though his face was dry. Wonwoo could understand why both he and Minghao would have been so shaken up, Wonwoo was surprised as well. Wonwoo hadn't known Junhui for very long, but they always had a air of confidence around them that you had to admire. They would gladly compliment themselves and their own appearance on the daily, and was always eager to show them new pieces to their wardrobe whether it was a dress or button down or the new highlighter that they found, for the days that they wanted to wear makeup. Minghao always looked so happy on those days as well, watching them flounce around with a wide smile on his face, happy just to see Junhui happy and confident. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Mingyu comforted Chan. “Junhui will be okay, don't get upset.”

 

“I just hate people like that,” Chan said, voice trembling. “What the hell do they know?” 

 

“I know,” Mingyu said. “How horrible they can be,”

 

“Junnie must be so hurt,” Chan sniffled. “I don't want them to be sad.” 

 

Their Chan was so sweet and considerate, it made Wonwoo heartache. His parents had raised him so well, Wonwoo and Mingyu felt proud of how Chan had turned out as a person, how they had done their best to keep him raising them that way, to be kind to others and understanding. 

 

“They’ll be okay,” Wonwoo said, patting his head. “I have confidence that Minghao will fix things.”

 

Chan backed out of Mingyu’s arms and nodded his head firmly, making himself smile as he whipped the tears from his eyes. 

 

“You’re right,” Chan said. “They’ll come back and everything will be fine.”

 

…

 

It turns out, Chan was right to be optimistic. A few hours later, while Mingyu was now making them lunch, the front door opened and Minghao and Junhui walked into the kitchen a moment or two later. 

 

Junhui had a small smile on their face, and Minghao just looked relieved and much more relaxed than he did earlier in the day. Chan got up from his seat and ran over to Junhui, immediately wrapping his arms around them and hugging them tightly. Junhui giggled breathlessly and hugged him back tighter. 

 

“It’s okay, Channie,” Junhui said, running a hand up and down his back, over his head were they tousled his hair lovingly. “I feel much better now, I’m sorry if I scared you before.” 

 

“You don't want us to call you...he anymore, right?” Chan asked, cautiously. 

 

“God, no.” Junhui said. “I’m sorry I made you do that, I was being stupid.”

 

“No, you weren't.” Chan said. “Those people are stupid.” 

 

“They are,” Junhui agreed. “But I was also stupid to let them get to me.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Chan argued loudly.

 

“Alright, big guy,” Mingyu said. “You can destroy those awful people later, I think Junhui and Minghao might like to eat something right now.” 

 

Junhui seemed to just notice that he and Wonwoo were there right then, because they immediately pulled away from Chan. 

 

“I’m so sorry about what I did earlier,” They said, hands fidgeting in front of their stomach. “I promise it will never happen again, please don't-”

 

Wonwoo set a hand on their shoulder. “We already told Minghao this,” he said. “But don't worry about it, it's understandable and we’re not upset about anything.” 

 

“Really?” Junhui asked hesitantly, feeling his skin heat up a bit underneath Wonwoo’s hand. 

 

“Of course, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help how you reacted to people saying such hurtful and disgusting things.” Mingyu said. “Now sit down and have lunch, I think you’ll like it.” 

 

Junhui nodded and gave them a thankful smile that they before returned before they went and sat in between Minghao and Chan. Minghao looked tired, but he didn't say anything, instead he wrapped an arm around Junhui and pulled them close to him, laying his head on top of theres, to comfort the both of them. 

 

Junhui relaxed underneath his touch, they took his hand underneath the table and held it tightly in their’s. They were so good together, Wonwoo thought as he watched them, like they belong to be with one another. Minghao had been so willing to do anything to make Junhui happy, even call them something they had never wanted to be called, just because it would calm them down just the slightest bit in that moment. When they had left the house, Wonwoo had thought that there was no way Minghao would be able to make them feel any better, that they would come home still upset, but they looked fine now, peaceful, if a little bit tired too. Wonwoo had to wonder what Minghao had said to them, but it really wasn't his place to ask. 

 

Minghao kissed Junhui on the top of their head, and Junhui’s smile brightened, before they kissed his cheek and buried their head into his neck. 

 

Something burst in his heart, and Wonwoo walked backwards until he reached Mingyu. Mingyu looked up from his cooking, noticed Wonwo and that Wonwoo was watching them, and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, laying his head on top of Wonwoo’s head similar to how Minghao was still doing to Junhui. 

 

“I love you,” Mingyu told Wonwoo, softly in his ear. 

 

“I love you too.” Wonwoo said, dipping his head back to look at him. 

 

“I’ll always love you,” Mingyu said, even quieter, looking him deeply in his eyes. It was a promise, and not the first time Mingyu had ever told him that. 

 

“I’ll always love you, too.” Wonwoo said, and he meant it. Mingyu grabbed him by the waist and turned him around so they were facing each other, taking a moment put to place his hand on Wonwoo’s cheek and kiss him gently. 

 

“Are you guys serious? Right in front of my salad?” Chan asked. 

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu parted, both of them extremely confused. 

 

“What?” Wonwoo asked. 

 

“You’re not eating salad though…” Mingyu said.

 

Minghao and Junhui finally parted to cackle loudly, Minghao nearly falling out of his chair and Junhui holding onto Chan for dear life. 

 

“Is that a new meme?” Mingyu wondered aloud, which only made them laughter harder.

 

“It is,” Wonwoo answered for Chan, as he was also too busy with laughing at the moment. 

 

“Have you seen it?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo, brow crinkled in confusion. 

 

“No,” Wonwoo said. “But they wouldn't be laughing so hard otherwise,”

 

“I wonder where it came from,” Mingyu said. 

 

“We can look it up later,” Wonwoo told them, patting his reassuringly on the back. 

 

It just made them all laugh harder at them, already imagining their reactions. 

 

Mingyu couldn't feel embarrassed about it though, not with them both smiling and laughing, looking so beautiful while they did so. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there really are things on Reddit like that and they piss me tf off but 
> 
> a n yways 
> 
> classes started up again for me last Tuesday, but I'm gonna try to make myself a writing schedule so that I can at least try to keep updating this regularly. if updates do slow down more though, please don't think this fic is abandoned, it's just school getting in the way of things 
> 
> me: i am...a serious writer who writes about serious things  
> me: *adds fucking memes into my chapters* 
> 
> i promise the next chapter will be happier, and maybe some stuff yall have been waiting for will finally happen ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few tags were added

 Junhui’s wearing a lemon patterned shirt that should have been nowhere near as distracting as it was. Maybe it’s because it’s all they have on, and it’s just barely covering the underwear they have on underneath.

 

Minghao wants to blame it on the peeks of the lilac panties underneath he’s getting, but when they throw themselves down on their bed, Junhui’s upper body facing him, their bottom half hid from his view, and his cock is still twitching with interest, Minghao really doesn’t have anything else to blame other than himself.

 

And maybe the lemon shirt that’s deciding its big enough to slid off one of Junhui’s shoulders, just the slightest bit, just an inch or two.

 

Their bedroom door is open, and he thinks Mingyu and Wonwoo both came home a while ago for their lunch break, but he hasn’t heard a noise since the front door opened, and the two homeowners called up a greeting to them.

 

They probably left through the back door, Minghao tells himself, glancing at the time on his phone. He remembers Mingyu mentioning once that they both had their breaks at one, so sometimes they met up together or even came home for lunch, but that they went back at two.

 

The clock read two ten.

 

Minghao gets up from his desk chair and sits at the end of the bed, so he’s looking right up Junhui’s shirt and has a perfect view of their ass and the little bits that hang out of the bottom of their panties. Minghao reaches forward, just as Junhui looks over their shoulder, and pinches at one of the mounds, making them shriek and giggle, kicking their legs back at him.

 

“If you want my ass, just say so,” Junhui tells him, as he grabs one of their legs and leans to bite at the top of one of their thighs.

 

“I want your ass,” Minghao says bluntly.

 

“Horny bastard,” Junhui says, but they roll onto their back and spread their legs for Minghao to lay in-between.

 

Minghao crawls up their body, smirk on his face, and lays down comfortably in-between their long, thick legs, as if he belongs there, which, as far as he’s concerned, he does. Junhui wraps them around him and he grabs the end of their shirt, pulling it up so it lays in a crumpled piece around their neck, exposing their dark nipples.

 

Junhui sighs, already knowing his intentions, and Minghao doesn’t waste much time in leaning down and licking one of them, twirling his tongue around the sensitive bud as he feels Junhui grow hard against his own straining cock. Minghao runs his hands up to their chest and grabs the other one between two of his fingers, toying with it as Junhui reaches down, already panting against Minghao’s hair, to unbutton his pants. As soon as they have the button and unzipper done, Junhui grabs blindly for his cock and wraps their fingers around it, whining when Minghao groans and presses his face against their collarbones, his fingers squeezing tightly around their nipple. Junhui groans and bucks up, rutting their own front against one of Minghao’s legs.

 

Minghao reaches down to pull the front of their panties down enough their cock is no longer encased, but besides that, he doesn’t touch them.

 

Junhui moans and moves so they can rub themselves up against the rough material of his jeans, leaving enough space that they can still wrap their hand around Minghao’s cock and pump his length, wrist moving quick and sharp, even as Minghao keeps playing with their nipples, pinching and licking them, stroking them, kissing them, until their totally erect and throbbing, Junhui whimpering and whining with every flick of his tongue, every caress of their sensitive nubs with his fingers.

 

Junhui cries out and both their hands fly up to grab at Minghao’s shirt, one of their hands wet with Minghao’s precum. Minghao settles himself back between their legs and rolls his hips down, cocks rubbing together, making Junhui cry out, fingers tightening around his shirt, as he let his hands slide up their sides, one of them returning to tease their nipples, while the other slides further up, cupping one side of their face as he kisses them, swallowing every noise they let out, until his name slips from their mouth in a breathless sob and they come, the wetness making Minghao’s rut against them easier, Junhui laying, shaking and moaning from the aftershock, until he comes too, staining their panties and his own shirt with his come.

 

Minghao rests their foreheads together as he tries to regain his breath and Junhui giggles breathlessly underneath him,

 

“I thought you said you wanted my ass,” Junhui says, wiggling their hips and making Minghao groan at the overstimulation as their tired cocks rub against each other.

 

“Imma have it,” Minghao assures them, and just as he prepares to flip them over, they hear a crash right outside the bedroom. They both turn their heads to look towards the door, and Mingyu is standing _right there,_ two-thankfully plastic-cups laying on the ground, liquid already seeping into the carpet.

 

The couple is stunned, but Minghao doesn’t move from his spot between Junhui’s legs, and Junhui doesn’t many any effort to cover themselves up or push Minghao away.

 

“Sorry, I should have shut the door,” Minghao says, not sounding very sorry at all, as he wonders how long Mingyu had been standing there. Had he seen him play with Junhui’s nipples? Did he see him pull down Junhui’s pretty panties? Did he see them cum? Those thought’s make his cock twitch and Mingyu’s eyes follow the movement, eyes lingering on Minghao’s cock, on Junhui’s thighs and the lilac silk wrapped around them, just for a moment, until he flushes bright red and scrambles.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Mingyu almost shrieks, and then he blindly reaches to pick up the cups and runs back down the hall and they both hear him trip and fall, Wonwoo calling out for him concern, still completely ignorant on what his partner had just seen. They hear Mingyu call down a reply and then run the rest of the way down the stairs.

 

Minghao looks down at Junhui. “Still in the mood?”

 

Junhui licks their lips and meets Minghao’s gaze. “I think I’m even more in the mood now,” They whisper and Minghao wants to fuck them until they can’t do anything but lay in their bed for the rest of the day.

 

He gets up, shuts the door, and does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two essays due soon and i am skillfully completely ignoring both of them

Junhui wakes up to Minghao littering light kisses up and down their neck.  They crack one eye open and roll over just enough for Minghao to be able to reach their lips. They let Minghao kiss them for a moment before they remember they still have on the overnight mask and quickly move out of bed, squeaking in embarrassment.

 

“You look cute,” Minghao assures them as they wander out into the hallway, heading for the bathroom at lightning speed. It’s still early and Junhui just had the thought that everyone else is probably still sleeping when the bathroom door opened and Wonwoo stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist and his black hair slicked back from his face, little tendrils of water slip down his long, pale neck that Junhui follows with their eyes.

 

For the briefest of moments, Junhui forgets they probably look like a zombie with their blue face mask still on and hair in a disarray and stares at Wonwoo’s bare chest.

 

“One of the pipes in our bathroom broke last night,” Wonwoo tells Junhui, giving them a small smile as if they (at least in Junhui’s mind) didn’t look completely unpresentable at the moment. “Sorry, you can go in.”

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Minghao says suddenly, wrapping his arms around their waist, and leaning his head on their shoulder.

 

“Hao, don’t look at me!” Junhui shrieks, coming to their senses and pushing their way into the bathroom before they slammed the door shut behind them.

 

“You were sleeping all night next to me looking like that,” Minghao reminds them through the door as Wonwoo watches on, an amused smile still stretching across his face.

 

“You wear a [sleeping mask](https://www.amazon.com/Fitglam-Sleeping-Meditation-Blindfold-Adjustable/dp/B0732X8PD8/ref=sr_1_16_a_it?ie=UTF8&qid=1518645623&sr=8-16&keywords=sleeping%2Bmask&th=1) to bed! You weren’t supposed to SEE!” Junhui shrieks back at him as the water starts to run.

 

“You looked cute, baby,” Minghao says.

 

“No, I didn’t!”

 

“Excuse me, yes you did.”

 

“You two are cute,” Wonwoo says before he disappears into his and Mingyu’s bedroom. Before he closes the door, Minghao see’s Mingyu sitting up on his elbow in bed, hair messy, bare-chested, and eyes still closed, sleepily mumbling something to Wonwoo who he shuts the door behind himself as if he hadn’t said anything at all.  

 

Chan walks out of his bedroom, see’s Minghao standing outside the bathroom in only his teenage mutant ninja turtles boxers while he sings Junhui an early 2000’s American pop song through the door, turns around, and goes the fuck back to sleep.

 

…

 

“Wonwoo, love of my life, sun to my moon, owner of the cutest nose, father of my very own child-“

 

“Chan is adopted.” Wonwoo interrupts Mingyu.

 

“Rude!” Chan says from the living room.

 

“Please sit the fuck down and eat the beautiful Valentines day breakfast I have made for you before I kill you and never do your laundry again,”

 

“No, not my laundry,” Wonwoo begs.

 

“Sit down.” Mingyu encourages one last time, the very last time, and Wonwoo puts down his work bag and takes a seat at the table, allowing Mingyu to throw a cloth napkin over his lap and drizzle caramel over the still steaming cinnamon apple waffles in front of him.

 

Wonwoo is half surprised that Mingyu doesn’t grab the cutlery before him and try to cut his food up for him, but instead, he returns to the stove to finish off the bacon before he smoothly dumps it onto Wonwoo’s plate along with the rest of the food waiting for him.

 

Wonwoo takes a bite of his eggs while he watches Mingyu hang up his apron and take a seat across from him, taking a moment to take a bite of his own breakfast before he turns his attention back onto Wonwoo.

 

“What’s got you so stressed out lately?” Mingyu asks him while Chan peeks into the kitchen, eyeing the rest of the bacon sitting on the counter.

 

Mingyu pretends not to see him snatch up the plate and run back into the living room while he waits for Wonwoo to swallow his food and answer his question.

 

“This project my boss put me in charge of at work,” Wonwoo says with a grimace. “Everyone starts hounding me the minute I walk in and they don’t leave my desk until the end of the day.”

 

Mingyu, having been with Wonwoo for so many years, knows that it’s not the workload, but the fact that there are people always around and talking to Wonwoo every moment of the day that’s stressing him out so much. Wonwoo needs time to himself to function properly, and he gets irritated and sensitive when he doesn’t get it. He can’t help it, Mingyu knows, its just how he is.

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Mingyu says, standing up to get the orange juice he had forgotten before he kisses Wonwoo on the side of the head.

 

Wonwoo sighs and shakes his head. “It’s fine, it’ll be over with by the end of the week.”

 

“That’s good! Just a few more days, and you’ll have your desk to yourself again.” Mingyu says brightly, trying to lift his mood. He gets the result he was hoping for when Wonwoo smiles up at him, nose crinkling adorably.

 

Wonwoo finishes as much of the breakfast he could before he gets up from the table, Mingyu standing up as well. Wonwoo walks over to Mingyu and wraps his arms around his waist, leaning up the slight different to kiss him before leaning his forehead on his shoulder.

 

“Love you,” Wonwoo tells Mingyu. “Happy Valentines Day.”

 

“Love you too,” Mingyu says, rubbing his back and wishing he has a more peaceful day at work.

 

“Great, we all love each other, now can Mingyu hyung go put some pants on and stop cooking in his boxers?” Chan asks as he passes through for his own orange juice.

 

“You brat,” Mingyu pretends to hiss while Chan runs out from underneath his fingers, giggling all the way.

 

…

 

“By the way,” Minghao says suddenly, as he sets the car into park after pulling up next to the curb. “I got you something.”

 

Junhui who’s nervously thinking about the presentation they have to do in two hours, backpack pressed in between their thighs as their feet tap nervously against the car floor, snaps out of their trance and looks up at Minghao’s words.

 

“Huh?”

 

Minghao reaches into the backseat, pulling out a present. “Happy Valentine's day, baby,” Minghao says, putting the bag on their lap.

 

Junhui gasps audibly, mouth falling open. “Minghao-oh my-I’m so sorry I completely forg-“

 

“I know,” Minghao smiles gently. “You were busy with getting your presentation together, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Hao-“

 

“Just open it.” Minghao urges them.

 

Junhui peeks into the bag, eyebrows shooting up and cheeks burning when they see the lacy pieces staring back up at them. Suddenly Minghao is leaning in close, mouth pressed against their ear in a way that makes their entire body shiver,

 

“I had a feeling you’d forget, so I got myself a present.” Minghao kisses them behind the ear and they moan. “You can wear that for me later,” Minghao says, before leaning back, innocent smile back on his face. “Here’s your present baby,” he says, before grabbing _another_ bag from the back seat, which, seriously, how did Junhui not see either of them, before he puts it in their lap just like the first one.

Junhui opens the second one with fingers trembling from arousal, and see’s an assortment of chocolate truffles and one of the eyeshadow pallets Junhui has had their eye on for awhile now inside.

 

“Go ahead, baby.” Minghao says, taking both bags back from them. “You’ll be late for class.”

 

With that, Junhui climbs out of the car on shaky legs and can’t think of anything but wearing that soft lace for Minghao when they get home for the rest of the day.

 

…

 

Chan looks up from his notebook when he feels his phone vibrate against his arm.

 

_My place after class, oh Valentine of mine?_

Chan looks up to see Soonyoung, who’s staring back at him instead of taking notes as the lecture goes on, and he’s quick to text him back, _I can't wait._


End file.
